There have been many golf-training devices developed over the years for improving a golfer's game. Particularly when putting, it is desirable to accurately control the alignment of the clubface and the direction of movement of the club head at the point of impact. In addition, since the putting stroke is normally used on each golf hole played, it is especially desirable to consistently control the putting stroke. Forty three percent (43%) of all golf shots, on average, are hit with the putter. To strike a ball successfully, a golfer must take extreme care to contact the ball with a consistent stroke in order to deliver maximum power and control to the path of the ball.
In addition, there are a variety of golf club training devices that have been developed to assist the golfer in aligning the golfer's feet and club head as well as devices to help groove the proper swing path. One category of such devices includes those with one or two guide rails placed adjacent to the golf ball. The golfer can stroke the golf club along the guide rails to practice a straight-back and straight-through putting stroke. Unfortunately, the guide rails are typically not adjustable or removable. In addition, many known devices, or putters, have sight lines to assist the golfer in aiming the putter. However, these devices do not consistently ensure that the golfer's eye position is directly over the ball, in relation to the club head, and in parallel alignment to the target line. Another category of devices utilize one or more light sources emitting light from various locations on a golf club, such as the handle grip, to assist a golfer in determining the position of the club during the swing.
Yet other devices that assist the golfer in the alignment of the club head have included light sources associated with the golf club indicating the direction in which the clubface is pointed. One drawback of such known devices is that the golfer cannot use the golfer's own personal putter without modification. These devices require a modification or awkward attachment to the golfer's own putter. Such devices do not accommodate the golfer's desire to practice and play with the same putter, particularly their own putter, in an unmodified fashion.
In general, most golfers become comfortable with their own putter and less likely to use or feel comfortable with a putter if modified to change the appearance, shape, and/or weight distribution. In addition, most of these modified putters are not approved for on the course play by the United States Golf Association (USGA).
The prior art does not provide for a golf training device with removable and interchangeable components, including, but not limited to, light source inserts, protruding guide inserts, weighted inserts, and the like. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a golf club with the capability to point to a direction where the golfer is aiming, such as by incorporating an insert with a light source (e.g., a laser), so that the golfer will have a clear path of where the golf ball will travel. It is also desirable to incorporate inserts to assist the golfer in further improving the golfer's ability to hit the sweet spot. Lastly, it is further desirable that these inserts be removable so that the golfer can easily return to using his or her club without the benefit of any insert. The present invention fulfills this need. It is easy to use, provides immediate feedback, can be customized for feel, and can be used on the golf course.